A New Tipton
by fl0RidA bAb3
Summary: REWRITING! CROSSOVER! SLZC&HSM London's sister, Paris moves into the Tipton. The East High basketball team comes to stay there while they're in Boston. East High just happens to be where Paris went to school and Troy is her ex.
1. Chapter 1: Paris Tipton

-----

**A New Tipton**

**By: fl0RidA bAb3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or TSLZC, only the characters you don't recognize and the plot.**

**Summary: Crossover! HSM & SLZC **

**-----**

**Chapter 1: Paris Tipton**

"Is she here yet?" London yelled running out from the elevator.

"Who?" Maddie, the candy counter girl, asked confused.

"My sister, Paris. She's coming to live here after Daddy decided that she should move in here with me."

"You have a sister? And she's going to live here!"

"Duh! I just said that." But before Maddie could say anything back to London, a mini-version of London came into the hotel.

"LONDON!" the girl screamed as she walked through the door.

"PARIS! I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in like forever!"

"I know!"

"AHH!" both girls screamed.

"Why is there yelling in my lobby?" Mr. Moesby asked walking towards the two. "Oh, Miss Tipton, I would just like to let you know you're room is ready for you." Paris smiled at him and was about to thank him when London pulled her away towards the candy counter.

"Maddie, this is my sister Paris. Paris, Maddie."

"Hi," Paris said sweetly. "Nice to meet you."

"Are you sure this is your sister?" Maddie asked London. London rolled her eyes and took her sister by the hand and led her to the elevator to show Paris to her new room.

&&&

Paris and London came back down to the lobby half an hour later. Mr. Moesby came by to welcome Paris again and to make sure she liked her room and left after he saw Zack and Cody come into the lobby. The front doors opened again and in came a bunch of high school guys.

"Crap! What are they doing here?" Paris asked London and Maddie in a hushed tone turning away so that she faced the wall.

"Ooo! That ones kinda cute," Maddie said pointing to one guy with brown hair and really nice blue eyes.

"That's my ex," Paris told the girls as she used her hand to cover the side of her face.

"You know them?" London asked.

"Yea, Daddy sent me to the same school as them after he found out about Justin."

"Your boyfriend, Justin?"

"Yea. Crap! Troy's coming over here." Paris turned away.

"Hey! I'm just going to get this," Troy said placing a sports magazine on the counter. He looked at one of the girls and exclaimed, "Paris!" She turned around and faced him.

"Hey Troy! What are you doing here?" she asked in a fake voice.

"After we won the championships in New Mexico we qualified for a tournament here in Boston. How about you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm moving into the hotel to live with my sister." But before he could say anything else she asked him, "Where's Gabriella?"

-----

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm going to really bored today so I'm going to start rewriting the chapters and hopefully start some new ones. I hope you guys will like this better. I'm not really going to change the storyline, but I'm going to change parts of it. And for info and when I'm going to update and things check out my profile. Also, you guys can tell me what you think of some new story ideas. Well R&R! **

**2nd Chatpter IS up!**

**xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2: A Famliar Voice

-----

**A New Tipton**

**By: fl0RidA bAb3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or TSLZC, only the characters you don't recognize and the plot.**

**Crossover! HSM & SLZC **

**-----**

**Chapter 2: A Familiar Voice **

"Wait a minute," Troy said grabbing her arm as she tried to walk away. "Nothing happened between me and Gabriella."

"Really? That's why you guys were kissing at your party?" And she stormed into the elevator with London following her.

"What happened between you two?" London asked as soon as the elevator doors closed.

"Well we started going out in our sophomore year and everything after Daddy made me break up with Justin. Well, we started getting serious and everything. Then, over Winter Break in our junior year, he went to some ski resort, met this girl Gabriella, she came to East High and after that he totally ignored me." Paris went on about the Winter Musical and the basketball championships. "And after the game, everyone went to a party at his house and she was on his lap and they were kissing and everything. We haven't really talked since." She opened the door to her room and sat down on the floor in front of her suitcase to start unpacking.

"Wow. A lot has happened to you since the last time we saw each other," London said after a minute. "You know what will make you feel better? Some shopping! Let's go to the mall."

Paris agreed that she needed something to take her mind off of Troy and went to change out of her hoodie and into something more fit for the mall.

&&&

After she changed they headed back down the elevator and into the lobby.

"Where are you guys going?" Maddie asked them.

"The mall. Hey Maddie, do you want to come?" Paris asked her suddenly.

"Sounds tempting, but I have to stay hear and work," she replied sadly.

"I'll buy you whatever you want," Paris said with a smile.

"And now we're closed. Let's shop!" Maddie exclaimed placing the "Closed" sign onto the counter.

&&&

They all headed to the mall in the Tipton's chauffeured car. Inside the mall there were high school kids hanging out everywhere since it was a Saturday and it was summer. They all went to one of London's favorite stores, which to Maddie looked _really_ expensive.

"LONDON TIPTON!" One of the saleswomen exclaimed as they walked in.

"Jennifer!" She said not very excitedly. "This is my sister Paris and my friend Maddie."

"How are you today?" She asked them with a huge smile. "You know this would look great on you!" Jennifer said to Maddie holding up a green halter.

&&&

Troy walked into the mall and got Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Justin to go with him to the food court. None of them had eaten lunch yet and they were starving!

"Remember to meet us outside in four hours!" Coach Bolton yelled to the group of boys as they walked away. They all started looking at all the different restaurants and decided to get some hot dogs. After they got their food, they found an empty table and sat down. Chad, being the messy eater that he was, spilled ketchup all over his arm. They all started to laugh at him and Justin offered to go and get some napkins. As he walked away to get the napkins he heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw three girls holding a bunch of shopping bags.

"Paris?"

-----

**A/N: Another update for you guys! Hope you like it! Well I said pretty much everything in the first chapter so all you guys need to remember is R&R! PLEASE!**

**Chapter 3 IS updated! **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner at the Tipton

-----

**A New Tipton**

**By: fl0RidA bAb3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or TSLZC, only the characters you don't recognize and the plot.**

**Crossover! HSM & SLZC **

**-----**

**Chapter 3: Dinner at the Tipton**

After hearing her name Paris quickly turned around. She saw someone that looked kind of familiar.

"Justin? I haven't seen you in so long!" She ran over and hugged him.

"Wow! It's so nice to see you again!" After they parted, Paris introduced them. "Justin this is my sister London and my friend Maddie. I still can't believe you're here!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"After you transferred to East High, I got my parents to let me transfer, too, but you had already moved out. One of the guys couldn't make it out to Boston, so they let me join the team. That's what I'm doing here," Justin explained.

"Hey Justin! Hurry up!" They turned around and saw Chad waving at him to come back.

"Come on, you can say hi to everyone." She knew that if Chad was there, so was Troy and Justin apparently didn't know and her and Troy.

"Um...It's ok. Anyways we have to get going now," Paris said making up an excuse.

"Come on it'll only take a minute." He grabbed her arm, so she grabbed Maddie's arm, since she was right next to her, who grabbed London's arm. When they got to the table, all of the guys were happy to see Paris again, giving her hugs and flooding her with questions.

"Well, my dad thought it would be better if my sister and I spent more time together. So I moved to Boston." After they were all done talking Maddie, London, and Paris had to leave.

"We should meet up sometime and catch up," Zeke suggested. "All of us," he said looking at Maddie who smiled back at him.

"How about dinner tonight at the Tipton?" London suggested as Paris glared at her. She really didn't want to spend more time than she had to with Troy, but London being her usual self, didn't notice. Everyone agreed.

"I'll see you tonight, Paris," Troy said softly.

"See you tonight."

&&&

After the girls got back from the mall, Mr. Moesby came over and started to lecture Maddie.

"Now Maddie, you have a job to do, you can't just leave when you want to and go..." He saw Estabon walk in carrying a bunch of shopping bags. "Shopping. We had no one running the candy counter for the five hours that you were gone."

"Don't worry Moesby, we invited her. Besides what were you doing?" London asked him defending Maddie.

"I was managing this hotel."

"Well, couldn't you have managed the hotel from behind the candy counter?" London said pointing to the candy counter. "Come on Maddie, come up to our room. You have to get ready for tonight." The three girls walked into the elevator.

&&&

As the girls walked into the restaurant, London handed Patrick a hundred dollars.

"Table for eight."

"Right this way Miss Tipton." Patrick led the girls to a nice room that was secluded from the rest of the restaurant. There was a round table in the middle of the room. When all of the guys arrived, they all took a seat. Zeke and Jason took a seat by Maddie. London was sitting between Zeke and Chad, who was sitting two seats away from Paris who was sitting next to Justin. There was only one seat left for...Troy.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" He looked around and saw that there was only one empty seat, by Paris. After everyone ordered their food, Justin asked Paris to talk to him privately. She agreed and both of them excused themselves from the table. As they got up she saw Troy had an uncertain look on his face, but she ignored it. Justin led Paris to the small hallway that led to the restaurant.

"Listen, I know we broke up because you're dad didn't want us going out, but I love you and I want to be with you. I mean can we at least hang out together? We're going to be in Boston for about two more weeks."

"I don't know, I mean my dad will find out somehow. He always does," she started.

"Yea, but we don't have to actually say we're going out or anything. We don't have to tell anyone we can just, you know...hang out." She looked him in the eye. Part of her really wanted to say yes, but another part knew that she shouldn't do it.

"Ok," Paris agreed.

"Really?" He asked her surprised. She nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "We should get back before anyone starts to worry." During dinner, Paris was unusually quiet.

"Did I do the right thing?" She kept asking herself. She used to really like Justin, but now her feelings for him weren't there anymore. Nobody really noticed since they were all talking except one person who was sitting next to her and surprisingly it wasn't Justin. It was Troy. After London paid, everyone had to go back to their rooms and Maddie had to go home, but not before Zeke got her number.

As Paris was leaving, she was trying to find her key to her room when Troy stopped her. "Hey, you were really quiet during dinner today."

"Well, I'm just not feeling very well." Paris said using her poor acting skills.

"Paris, I've known you for almost two years. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine ok?"

"Can we please talk?" Troy asked.

"What is there to talk about, Troy? How we were going out, but then you met some girl on vacation and literally just left me? How you're telling me nothing happened between you two, even though I saw you two together at your party? Troy, there's nothing to talk about!" She was angry with him, but she was also sad. She really liked him and he just left her suddenly.

"Come on Troy!" The guys yelled from the elevator. "Hurry up!" He got in and the doors closed.

"Guess what guys?" Justin asked his friends.

"What?"

"Paris and I are going out!" He said excitedly. But he was the only one. Everyone else looked at Troy to see how he would react to the news.

Troy looked up from the ground and saw everyone staring at him. "What?"

-----

A/N: Chapter 3 is up! Hope you like it! I'll try to update the rest of the story today! FYI: IF you want to know if I updated a chapter look at the chapter name in the drop down menu and if it says just the chapter name it hasn't been updated but if it has, for example, Chapter 3, in front of it, it has been updated. Sorry if it's kind of confusing or you can look at the previous chapter. It'll tell you if the next chapter has or hasn't been updated. R&R!

Chapter 4 IS up!

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4: Two Dates

-----

**A New Tipton**

**By: fl0RidA bAb3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or TSLZC, only the characters you don't recognize and the plot.**

**Crossover! HSM & SLZC **

**-----**

**Chapter 4: Two Dates**

"So what do I do?" Paris looked at her sister.

"Well, seriously I don't know." Paris had just explained to London about her problem.

"I mean, like, should I have said yes to Justin?"

"You know who is really good at this stuff? Maddie!" London picked up her phone and called Maddie.

"Hey Maddie, do you think you can come back to the hotel? Paris is having some boy problems. Uhuh, uhuh. Ok." London turned back to Paris. "She's going to be here in fifteen minutes." London turned on the radio and "Listen to Your Heart" by DHT came on. Paris quickly turned it off.

"I can't handle this!" Maddie finally arrived and Paris explained to her her problem.

"I mean I used to like Justin a lot! But that was two years ago. And then I met Troy and I think I still have feelings for him, but then I don't know if I should still talk to him. He did ignore me for six months, but now he's here and it seems like he really cares, but then I already said yes to Justin and…" before Paris could even go any further Maddie stopped her.

"Listen, Paris, I know this sounds corny, but…"

"She says a lot of corny things, and I mean a lot!" London said. Maddie just ignored her and continued.

"Like I was saying, you just have to do what your heart tells you to do."

"But that's the problem! I don't know what my heart is telling me to do."

&&&

"Troy!" Chad yelled waving his hand in front of Troy's face. "TROY!" He yelled again, but louder. They were both in the hotel room that they were sharing with Justin and Jason who were off in another room.

"Wh…what?" Troy was just thinking about…stuff.

"You've been just sitting there for the last twenty minutes."

"I'm just, you know, thinking."

"About Paris and Justin going out?" Chad teased.

"No of course not!" he lied. "Just, you know stuff."

"Yea, and that's why you've been staring at Paris' picture on your phone." Troy quickly looked down at the black Razr in his hand and saw an old picture of Paris from when they were going out on the screen. He quickly closed it. "I know you still like her. You might as well admit it." When Troy didn't say anything he knew that Troy wasn't in a very good mood. "Listen, if you want to prove to her that you still love her, then do something that she'll really like. I don't know, take her somewhere really nice, where she won't be able to say no to you."

Troy thought about it, "She will barely even talk to me. How am I going to get her to go somewhere with me? Besides she's going out with Justin and her dad owns a five-star hotel. What can I afford that will actually impress her?"

"Just talk to her. Call her." Troy didn't move. "Now!"

&&&

Paris, London, and Maddie were still talking when Paris' cell rang. She quickly looked at the screen and threw her phone to Maddie.

"It's Troy! I can't talk to him. Not yet." Maddie threw the phone back to her.

"Yes you can!" But Paris just threw it at her again.

"No I can't!" Maddie opened the phone and held it to Paris' ear.

"Yes you can!" She mouthed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paris! It's Troy!"

"Hi! What's up?"

"Not much, but I was wondering if…" Paris' phone started beeping.

"Sorry I have someone else on the other line. Can you hold on a second?"

"Um…okay." She changed lines.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paris! It's Justin."

"Hi Justin." She looked over to Maddie and London for help. They both just shrugged with worried looks on their faces.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow. Maybe for lunch? Tomorrow is our last free day. Monday practice starts."

"Oh…ok…well I'd love to."

"Really? Well I'll see you tomorrow in the lobby around 12?" Justin said excitedly.

"Well, I have someone on the other line so I'll see you tomorrow." She changed lines again so that she was talking to Troy.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok."

"So what were you saying?"

"Oh…well I was just wondering if maybe…I don't know tomorrow we can hang out. I'll take you to dinner, as friends of course!" He added the last part quickly.

"Oh, course! Just friends," She said glumly hoping he didn't notice. "Well I'd love to!"

"Really?" Troy said really surprised she said yes. "I'll pick you up at your room around 5?"

"Sounds great! 'Night," she said softly.

"'Night." They both hung up.

"I have two dates in one day!" She yelled as soon as she hung up. "What am I going to do?"

-----

**A/N: Chapter 4 is up! Hope you like it! R&R!**

**xoxo**


	5. It Was Like Self Defense

-----

**A New Tipton**

**By: l0ving S0S**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or SLZC**

**Crossover! HSM & SLZC **

**-----**

**Chapter 5: It Was Like Self-Defense **

"So, you and Paris back together?" Chad asked Troy when they got back to their hotel room.

"I guess so, but I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You guys were making out for who knows how long!"

"I know, but it just kind of happened."

-----

The next day the Wildcats had one final practice before the tournament. Justin, who heard that Troy and Paris were back together, kept glaring at Troy during practice. Troy didn't really care though. He knew it sounded bad, but he was glad that Paris saw Justin in the elevator because if she didn't she would be going out with that cheating bastard.

"Listen up! Tomorrow we have a game against Texas. You guys better be ready for them. Tonight, lights out at 10 and I want you all up and ready by 7! Understood?" Coach Bolton told his team at the end of practice.

"Yes sir!" the team replied in unison.

Practice ended at 5 just in time for dinner with Paris. He went back to his room that he was sharing with Chad and took a shower and changed. As Troy left his room, he saw Justin leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"What do you want?" Troy asked him.

"Listen Bolton! You need to back off! Paris and I would be fine if you would just go find yourself some other girl!"

"There is no you and Paris! You were stupid and cheated on her! You don't deserve her!"

"You always have to be the hero and get the girl don't you Bolton?" Justin yelled at him and punched him. The two started wrestling until the rest of the team heard the noise and went into the hallway. Chad held Troy back as Zeke was holding back Justin. Coach Bolton walked in between them.

"What is going on?" he asked them. Nobody said anything. "Troy can we talk?" Troy followed his dad into his room.

Once they were inside Jack started questioning his son. "What is your problem? Tomorrow we have a huge game and you get into a fight?"

"Dad, he punched me first! So it was like self-defense."

"I don't care! You're not going anywhere until you get your act together!"

"B...but Dad, I'm meeting someone for dinner."

"Well that's too bad. You're going to have to cancel." Before Troy could protest his dad left to go talk to Justin.

"This is so unfair!" He yelled to no one in particular when Chad walked in.

"What's unfair?"

"My dad says that I can't go anywhere until I get my act together. And I was supposed to go out with Paris tonight."

"That sucks. So are you going to call her?"

"I guess I have to now."

-----

It was 5:45 and Paris was in her room getting ready for her date with Troy. She was fixing her hair when her cell phone rang. The screen read 'Troy'.

"Hey!" Paris answered her phone. "What's up?"

"I'm really sorry, but I have to cancel tonight."

"Wh...what? Why?"

"My dad is kind of mad at me for something that wasn't even my fault and now he won't let me go anywhere unless it's like down the hall or something."

"That sucks. Well can you have other people in your room?"

"Um...I think so. Why?"

"Because you know I could just come over and we can order some room service."

"I'd like that but there's a problem. I don't think I'll be allowed to be in my room alone with a girl."

"Oh right," Paris said sadly. She didn't think about that and she was really excited about going out with Troy again. "Wait! I have an idea, what if Chad stays in with us and I can bring London and they can hang out."

"Ok! It's a date."

"I'll be up in like 10 minutes. Bye." And she hung up.

-----

Paris called London and convinced her to come.

"You get to hang out with Chad."

"I know, but there's no point if he has a girlfriend."

"You guys can be friends."

"Ok. Whatever. What's there room number? I'll be up there in like 30 minutes or something. Okay?"

"617 and thank you! I love you!" Paris hung up the phone, grabbed her purse and walked out of her room.

-----

Paris got into the elevator and pushed the 6 button. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened she walked into the hallway. There were some guys she recognized from school there just hanging out. They all came up to her and told her they missed having her at school. She told them she missed hanging out with them and gave them all hugs until she saw Justin.

"Hey Paris!" he said casually giving her a hug.

"Hey," she replied unenthusiastically.

"Um...I was wondering if we could talk."

"About what? About how you were kissing another girl yesterday after you asked me out?"

"I know it was stupid and I'm not going to say it wasn't my fault. It was and you don't know how sorry I am."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Paris walked away but Justin grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I don't think so." He pulled her to the end of the hallway, far enough from everyone else that they could talk privately.

"What do you want?"

"Ok, so I kissed another girl. It was one time! Don't act you haven't cheated on me."

"I haven't! Why can't you just move on? I have."

"Because, Bolton can't always get the girl!"

"So you're using me to get back at Troy?" Paris was getting really frustrated at Justin.

-----

Troy was waiting alone in his room for Paris. She was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. Chad was in Jason and Zeke's room, but was supposed to be back soon. A minute later Chad walked in.

"Hey! Where's Paris and London?" He asked as he walked in.

"I don't know. They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago." Just as Troy said that his cell phone rang. He picked it up and started talking to another one of his teammates, Jeff.

"Hey Troy! Just wondering, but are you looking for Paris?"

"Um...yeah. Why?" he said nervously.

"I probably should of told you this earlier, but about 10 minutes ago she went to go talk to Justin."

"What! Where?"

"Justin took her all the way down the hall, I guess so nobody could hear them."

"Thanks. Bye." Troy ran out of his room and down the hall.

-----

"I'm not using you. I really like you." Justin said.

"You obviously don't like me that much. Now, can you just like go away? I have somewhere to go." She tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. He pushed her against a wall and leaned in to try to kiss her.

"Get away from me!" She yelled at him turning her head.

"I know you want me and you're only going to Bolton to make me jealous." He tried to kiss her again.

"STOP!" Paris was getting scared.

"Get away from her Parker!" someone screamed. Troy pushed Justin away from Paris. He fell onto the floor, but got up to punch Troy.

"Stop you guys!" Paris screamed.

"Hey! What's going on?" All three of them turned to see Coach Bolton coming towards them.

"What is wrong with you two?"

-----

**A/N: Ok I decided to stop there just because I felt like it. What should happen? Ideas will help. Hope you guys liked that chapter! R&R! **

**xoxo**


	6. What a Loser

-----

**A New Tipton**

**By: fl0RidA bAb3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or SLZC**

**Crossover! HSM & SLZC **

**-----**

**A/N: Thanx to Frog Disease, lolthatshot4343, no one, and tiptonite for reviewing! And thanks to Frog Disease for the ideas. I'm probably going to use some of them so thanks! **

**Chapter 6: What a Loser **

Troy and Justin started telling Coach Bolton their side of the story. Justin said that Troy came up to him and punched him, but Troy told his dad the truth, that Kyle punched him.

"Enough!" Both boys stopped and just glared at each other.

"Um...Coach Bolton, can I tell you what really happened before you punish anyone?" Paris asked quietly. He nodded.

"Well, I came up to visit Troy after he told me that he couldn't make it to dinner tonight. When I was came up I was saying hi to all the guys in the hallway when Justin told me he wanted to talk to me and pulled me all the way back here. We were talking and then he tried to kiss me. I was trying to push him away, but I couldn't and Troy here, I guess you could say saved me. So you shouldn't punish Troy." Coach Bolton thought about what he had just heard. After a minute he made his decision.

"Ok this is what's going to happen. Justin you're not playing tomorrow. Troy you can, but you better get your act together. Both of you get into another fight, and you're going to be on the first flight back to Albuquerque." Before Justin could complain Coach Bolton turned around and left.

"Come on Paris, let's go to my room." Troy led her to his room and just as they got there London arrived, as always fashionably late.

"Anything happen?" She asked her sister. Paris just shook her head. They walked into the room to find Chad sitting on his bed talking on the phone.

"Hey I got to go. Love you, too. Bye." Chad said hanging up the phone as the three of them walked in.

"Why am I here again?" London whispered to Paris. London wasn't very smart, but she was smart enough to know who Chad was talking to.

"We're just hanging out."

"So what happened?" Chad asked Troy and Paris. Troy explained about Justin, the fight, and their punishment. "At least you can still play tomorrow Captain."

"What a loser! I can't believe Justin would do something like that to you." London said sympathetically.

"It's ok." Paris replied. "So is anyone hungry?" It was about 6:15 and she was starved. They called room service and had the food delivered to their room, but once it was there so was the basketball team. They all had smelled the food from their rooms.

"I think we're going to order some more." Paris laughed after she saw the guys come in.

"Yea, but they can go pay for it themselves." Chad said.

"Don't worry about it. It's on me and Paris." London told them. "You can order whatever."

"I can't have you and your sister paying for our food. It was supposed to be a date."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled slyly. "You can make it up to me later." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

-----

Troy, Paris, Chad, and London watched a movie until it was about nine thirty.

"I think you guys should go now," Troy said. "Lights out is at ten and my dad's going to freak if you guys are here and I don't think I can get into anymore trouble."

"Ok, good luck tomorrow!" Paris gave Troy a quick kiss on the lips and headed for the door.

"You know you can come watch us tomorrow." Chad said as the two girls reached the door."

"Yea, you should come!" Troy exclaimed. "It's at Mass Premier Courts. Our game starts at nine."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then."

-----

Once they were in the hallway London asked Paris, "So how long are they here for?"

"Um...I'm not sure exactly, but I'm guessing a week or two. You're coming with me tomorrow right?"

"Do I have to? Sports are so...boring."

"Just come with me, please. You never know how many hot guys are going to be there."

"Ok I guess I can go."

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow." Paris said as she reached her room. "Night."

-----

**A/N: I'm sorry but I had to change PenName again. I promise I won't change it for a while. I just can't stick to one but I like this one so I'm going to keep it. Sorry the chapter is kind of short, but this story is starting to get really boring, but I have an idea for the next chapter that might liven things up a little bit...or maybe a lot. l0l So please R&R! The most reviews I've gotten in one chapter is 8 so lets see if I can get 10 or more. The more reviews, the faster I update! **

**xoxo**


	7. IMPORTANT AN

-----

**A New Tipton**

**By: fl0RidA bAb3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or SLZC**

**Crossover! HSM & SLZC **

**-----**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE: **

**I'm kind of hating this story right now and I really want to rewrite it or just finish my other one and start a new one. So tell me what you think! **

**xoxo**


End file.
